The present invention relates generally to computer memory, and more particularly to sequential location accesses in an active memory device.
Computer systems often require a considerable amount of high speed memory, such as random access memory (RAM), to hold information, such as data and programs, when a computer is powered and operational. Memory device demands have continued to grow as computer systems have increased performance and complexity.
In a typical main memory application, a main processor specifies an address and either requests reading of the contents of memory or requests that the memory location is overwritten with contents that the main processor specifies. Communication from the main processor to locations on memory devices can involve relatively long data access times and latency. The time it takes for the main processor to access memory can be, for example, several hundred cycles, including time to realize the data is not in cache (for memory reads), time to traverse from a processor core of the main processor to I/O, across a module or other packaging, arbitration time to establish a channel to memory in a multi-processor/shared memory system, and time to get the data into or out of a memory cell.